


trace status: non-recoverable

by ruins



Series: paper boats [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Transistor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruins/pseuds/ruins
Summary: Jack's trapped in a sword and Rhys can't speak.





	trace status: non-recoverable

“Talk to me, Rhys.”

He can't. _He can't_. Jack's body is limp and lifeless and – and that damn sword is impaling him. The end meant for Rhys, taken by Jack. Because _that's what heroes do_. He wants to scream, cry, plead, anything.

“Rhys, pumpkin?”

His hands are shaking; everything's dreamlike when they close around the hilt, foggy and far away. Rhys wishes it would end. A pathetic grunt escapes him as he tugs the sword – _Jack_ – free.

Rhys opens his mouth, tries to form words. What comes out is a whimper. It's gone – they took his –

He shivers, a spark of energy racing from the sword ( _Transistor_ , the word a delicate whisper from nowhere in his mind) and up his artificial arm.

“Oh, Rhys.” It's not a question this time. It's a statement. An understanding.

“Let's make those bastards pay.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've seen a few transistor!au rhack artworks floating around, and i've been replaying the game. so this happened.


End file.
